


Baker AU Timeline

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Baker AU Info [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Baker AU timeline, I still gotta add a couple characters yet, M/M, Multi, This is still needing to be tweaked but it's general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: The timeline for my AUBaker timeline and Afton timeline run parallel to each other
Relationships: Beta Tester/Tape Girl/Jeremy VR, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt, Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Baker AU Info [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699294
Kudos: 1





	1. FFDiner (1984) - Baker/Afton

-Owned by Henry Emily and William Afton  
-Dylin Baker hired as a waiter/entertainer  
\--January 1984 - Opened  
\--April 1984 - Murder outside Diner (William’s first - hit-and-run - Charlie, not vengeful)  
\--Guests don’t want that to happen again, so business slows  
\--July 1984 - FFD shuts down, and rights are sold to Fazbear Entertainment


	2. FNAF 1 (1987-2001) - Baker

-Owned by Boss  
-Dyl Baker hired as a security guard  
-Scott Dun hired as a server  
\--March 1987 - Opened  
\--Does well for a while  
\--September 1987 - Dyl alters Foxy’s code - causes Bite of ‘87 (Victim: Jeremy Fitzgerald; Intended Victim: Mike Schmidt) - Foxy ‘retired’  
\--November 1987 - Dyl and Scott start dating  
\--January 1988 - Scott promoted to night guard  
\--February 1993 - Foxy brought back  
\--June 1998 - Scott’s arm stuffed  
\--May 2000 - Chris Hemingway hired on as dayshift security  
\--June 2000 - Kiddos go missing  
\--July 2000 - Mike Schmidt hired as night guard  
\--November 2000 - Mike (mostly) stuffed  
\--January 2001 - Dyl & Scott adopt Tat  
\--August 2001 - Shut down for smell/lack of sanitation - Boss gives business to Scott  
\--August 2001 - Dylin Springtrapped  
\--September 2001 - Chris arrested/charged with five counts of murder/kidnapping


	3. FNAF 2 (2001 - 2009) - Baker

-Owned by Scott  
-Mike hired as dayshift security  
-Jeremy Fitzgerald hired as night guard  
\--December 2001 - Opened - Expanded & Toys added - old models in P&S for spare parts  
\--July 2002 - Jeremy promoted to dayshift security  
\--July 2002 - Fritz Smith hired as night guard  
\--September 2002 - Mike and Jeremy start dating  
\--November 2006 - Dan Schmidt hired as in-house mechanic  
\--August 2008 - Melody Newkan hired as night guard  
\--April 2009 - Shut down for lack of funds - ‘tronics sent to storage


	4. FNAF 3 (2021) - Baker

-Owned by Tate Baker  
-Timothy Jones hired as night guard  
\--May 2021 - Opened  
\--June 2021 - Springtrap found  
\--July 2021 - FF shut down of Tate’s own volition (decided it was all in bad taste)


	5. FNAF 4 (2022) - Baker

-Dylin haunted by spirits of kiddos  
\--March 2022 - starts  
\--November 2022 - ends when Dylin finally ‘wins’ and kiddos are freed


	6. Sister Location (2004) - Afton

-Rentals owned by William Afton  
-Restaurant owned by Henry Emily  
\--June 2004 - Restaurant opened, Elizabeth clawed, shut down  
\--August 2004 - Afton opens CBR so the robots may be rented, Michael works as a technician  
\--September 2004 - Kristi Johnson hired as nightshift for odd jobs  
\--October 2004 - Kris gets mistaken for Michael, Scooped, possessed by Ennard (not an amalgamation of Funtimes’ current bodies, but rather, their spare parts from creation)  
\--October 2004 - Kris vomits up Ennard, who leaves some behind (‘there’s a piece of me in every body’)


	7. Pizzeria Simulator (2024) - Afton

-Owned by Henry Emily  
\--October 2024 - Opened as decoy restaurant for Salvages  
\--Casey Wellington hired as franchisee  
\--Salvages ‘collected’ over the course of a month  
November 2024 - FFPS set aflame - Case escapes through the route Henry mentions


	8. Ultimate Custom Night (2024-eternity) - Afton

-William Afton is trapped after FFPS fire


	9. Help Wanted (2025) - Baker/Afton

-Project started by Dale  
-Jeremy Vial hired as beta tester  
-Asteria Redferne hired to document project (does this via tapes)  
\--June 2025 - hard drives sent to project dev team  
\--July 2025 - Jeremy starts seeing Glitchtrap, complains of nightmares  
\--Late July 2025 - Jeremy gets hypnotized by Glitch, attempts to slice his face off, fails, goes for surgery, moves in with Asteria  
\--Late July 2025 - Asteria takes over Jeremy’s job, works on beta testing, Glitch attempts to possess her, fails  
\--September 2025 - Project sent to other development, Vanny Peterson takes it up, gets hypnotized by Glitch similar to Jeremy, but instead of slicing her face off, she becomes Reluctant Follower  
\--October 2025 - Phoenix Tanaka takes up beta testing, finishing the base game before helping to dev Curse of Dreadbear


End file.
